The Kill, Thirty Seconds To Career Suicide
by Y2Jen
Summary: What happens when a Legend Killer has no more legends left to kill, when he himself finally is the only legend around? Years passed and the champ on top breaks down as a person changed he realizes now that it’s time to do the only honorable thing left.


**DISCLAIMER:** _I wrote this during my break at work, whenever I hear "The Kill bury me" my 30 Seconds To Mars I keep thinking about Randy Orton for some reason lately... so this is to get that muse (or whatever you might call it) out of my system.  
So here it is - 30 minutes to a one shot XD since I wrote it on my lunch half hour get it ;b_

Since his debut in the WWE, Randy Orton has had quite the part in a great deal of many matches, not to mention holding the feat of being the youngest champion in wrestling history. Years since that match itself had passed since he was just a rookie running around with Evolution. He was 31 now, a young man learned through the years of his career, from the wins to the mistakes, from titles to trials, friends through foes, and legend after legend being killed. Ric Flair himself, a once Evolution member along with Randy had been retired thanks to the crafty hands of the killer. Randy, a now five time champion, had been the current champion for nearly a year now, legends before his title win had been destroyed, legends coming after him now had been destroyed, some even retired, and not by choice either. There was seemingly almost little left for Randy Orton to do in the business, nothing else to prove. Sure it's a dream to get on top and it's another thing to stay there, but, where's the fun when no matter who you face, you win and win again, time after time, nobody is left worthy enough to not only beat him but to even step into the ring with him. What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted, when a legend killer turns into a legend? As the times change and so does the world, as will any man. Other big players in the game, like Batista, had either retired or had been killed by the legend killer, who was now, in his own rights, a legend himself. It was twisted how ironic fate was, was it Randy Orton's destiny to become such a legend that he would kill himself? He was still in his prime, years upon years until his body would wear down, but there was little to none left in the WWE that posed a challenge or threat or even a chance at a halfway decent match. He had no friends, nobody longed to become a foe, at risk of ending up in early retirement. A younger Randy would've laughed at the thought, but after a boring day off lying on his bed in the hotel room and watching the old Tom Cruise movie "The Last Samurai" on a rainy day, he began to think otherwise. Was this really the life he wanted, what he longed for, the sight he saw at the end of the tunnel? A child can see one thing that an adult can see as something else. A young Randy Orton, a talented rookie who made it big, had no changed from the original legend killer into the man he now was. Looking back as an adult, as a legend, looking down upon the young new talent, aspiring and thriving as a legend killer, the youngest champion, and now holding the title once again, did something go wrong, was the legend killer wrong? Did his youth prove to be his downfall, his arrogance, even ignorance? What, how… Was this what his inner child had seen, was it really what he had wanted to become? A legend killer becoming a legend? No, that was just almost seemingly to cliche now…

Randy found himself getting up off of the bed, the television turned off, as he walked over to a nearby mirror. He had taken his shirt off and now held it balled up in his hand. He had made little friends in the business, and probably lost more than he made over the years. He was savvy and ruthless a fighter both in and out of the ring. And besides, who would want to be friends with somebody who would kill your career? He had no reason to keep enemies closer than friends, seeing as he had neither for good reason. Randy's reflection stared back at him. So, at the age of 31, was that it? Was it already over? There was nothing left to do, everything had already been long since proved time after time again and again? He sighed and clenched his fist on the dresser underneath the mirror. His lack of sleep and boredom of the day had no doubt gone to his head, the stress of his thoughts and the pressure of the weight under the title… it wasn't heavy, oh no not at all, not for a guy like him…. it was just… Wait, why was he even thinking thoughts like this? It was starting to all not make any sense. He looked up at the scruffy worn 31 year old.

What If I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face… what would you do.

Randy turned and faced the empty hotel room, empty of not only others but of sound, it was a dead silence under the gentle raindrops against the closed window. The world in itself had changed, and as time goes on a person changes as well, as life can be forcefully changed, a chance can not be wanted by a person. And perhaps now, only years later, does Randy realize the truth in who he had become, what he had become.

What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore. What would you do…

"Ah!" Randy threw his crumpled shirt to the ground, enraged at the thoughts swirling like a hangover in his head.

Come break me down. Bury me, bury me… I am finished with you.

Randy let his legs go out from under him as he felt his knees buckle out from under him, his body returning to sitting down on the edge of the bed. Why was he thinking about this, he was champion, he had it all, everything he could've wanted and strived for since coming into this business. Right? He looked around the hotel room, every day a different city, a different hotel, a different hotel room. It got so old after a while, from east to west, north to south, countries all around the world, no matter what, wherever he went, it was the same thing, the same old, mandating thing… Nothing really did change at all.

What if I wanted to fight, beg for the rest of my life… what would you do.

He reached over and picked up the title belt from his duffel bag on the floor at the end of the bed, he looked at it and caressed the gold plate with his thumb, the dull glimmer of his own weary face reflecting back to him again from upon it, in a shine of light reverting back to the 24 year old who won his first title as the youngest ever. His eye twitched as the reflection seemed to taunt him, 'You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for. I'm not running from you…'

Randy growled and shut his eyes, "Shut up!" yelling at the darkness, at the old him, the legend killer conflicting with the new him, the legend. He began to pant. It was a lie. This was his dream, what was he telling himself, NO this was his dream…!!

Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you.

He growled and held the title up to his face, breathing deeply and quickly as he pressed it against his forehead, enraged at the conscious thoughts trapped within his mind.

Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you.

"I am me, this is mine! This is nobody else's!" He was who he was. "I won't let this belong to anyone ELSE!" He stood up and let out a roar of angst, letting the title fall down back onto the bed with frustration as he growled and put his fists against his head. This was his, all of this was his! It was HIS!! It belonged to HIM! Randy Orton! The Legend Killer! "NO!!" He had to come to terms and realize the fact… 'I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change.' He could finally see it, the tears of truth at the corners of his eyes, 'I know now this is who I really am inside.' His throat choked out an, 'ah…' of painful realization, a seemingly religious movement within himself, moving down to his soul and changing his views from a blind lie to a pure bright truth. His heart still refused to believe what his head had held and had known to be real all along.

Finally found myself… Fighting for a chance.

He couldn't fight it, now that he was no longer blissfully ignorant to the truth, it was everywhere, and he couldn't take it, not anymore. He whirled around sharply and threw his clenched fist angrily out in front of him, into the mirror, causing it to shatter, the shards falling all around, "I know now this is who I really am!!"

The world was swirling, an ominous hum, a rumble of thunder outside echoed through the dark heavy clouds as the light drops turned into pounding pelts to the ground, pelting down, falling down, in slow motion along with the mirror shards, just like Randy, falling to his knees, not as a changed man, but as a man now knowing that he had already changed, changed, into… He was a legend. HE was a LEGEND…! No, this just couldn't be, was it all over, was this it, at 31 years of age…? No, but… and yet it… He let his hands fall to the side. It was too much to fight anymore, he was tired, his heart had finally realized the truth, and regretfully had come to alas accept it.

"Don't break me now… No, this is who I REALLY am." He told his former self inside, the conscious speaking within him.

Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you…

He turned back to the title, but he didn't reach for it, he knew now what the only thing left to do was. Randy's soul groaned painfully as he knew it was over, as he looked deep into his belt reflections eyes, they were killing him, killing him. The eyes of his past, staring at his tragic future. All he wanted was you….! All he wanted, he had actually become what he didn't. His heart was breaking. Could he have changed it, somewhere down the path? No… this is how it had to be, to end.

Any legend, had to be killed…

He let out a sad sigh as he finally reached and picked it up, standing with a purpose and walking to the reflection less mirror. It was broken, he was broken. Come break me down, break me down, break me down… his heart hung heavy as the shaky hand laid it down on the dresser. What else was left?

What If I wanted to break…

He turned his back and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled through it, full of business contacts, few family members, and no friends. It was the only thing left now, and he knew this is what he had to do. His heart pained, but he could end it like a man, without emotion and retaining his honor, passing the torch of life and ending an era as a legend, just like the last samurai. Even though it only seemed all just like yesterday, everything seemed to come to an end, way to quickly.

What if I, what if I, what if I...

"Hello, Vince…" His voice choked out as a quiet sad whisper, trying not to sob, and Vince on the other end knew that the time finally had come… he had anticipated this, sighing sadly with a changing world all else can change, including of course the business of wrestling. He may have been the first to know, to realize, that nothing was left for the champion. Randy held his head up. A tear. No, legends don't cry, and they don't give up, especially not on a dream, they hold the torch, was this all just to prove, what he really had become in fact wasn't all true, that it was all, all it was, is just a lie he just couldn't bear to accept… bury me, bury me, bury me, bury me…

All it takes is three seconds.

Was this all really what he wanted, it couldn't have been, did it have to end, this way, what he saw in his hopes and dreams back all those years ago… back when he became the legend killer?


End file.
